


Welcome To The Group

by simonsfanfics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Lucas welcomes Shotaro in a special way.
Relationships: Osaki Shotaro/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Welcome To The Group

“Fuck that feels good.” Lucas groaned as he leaned his head back, reaching down to push Shotaro further onto his aching dick. He’d gone to talk to the boy after their album photoshoots, but it quickly turned into Lucas sitting naked on a couch with Shotaro between his legs.

Shotaro happily gurgled around the thick cock, loving the way it felt in his mouth. Lucas moaned as he felt the younger’s tongue working along the shaft, thrusting up to bury his erection in Shotaro’s throat. Shotaro couldn’t stop the moan he let out as Lucas started fucking his mouth, the older noticing the way the boy seemed to like having his face fucked.

“You like that baby? You like me using your mouth?” Lucas whispered, holding Shotaro’s head still and hammering up into the waiting mouth. Shotaro moaned in response, giving a hard suck as his way of saying yes.

“I knew it.” Lucas continued, thrusts getting rougher. “I bet you have dreams about getting fucked by all the members.”

Shotaro whined desperately at the words, he couldn’t deny the idea of having the other 22 boys all train fuck him had crossed his mind. Lucas laughed at the response, the noise turning to a moan as Shotaro’s tongue began working the head of Lucas’s cock. 

Lucas buried Shotaro’s face in his pubes once more, impressed with how easily the boy could take his fat nine inch cock. Shotaro moaned around the thick shaft, Lucas leaving his cock lodged in the boy’s throat for another moment before resuming his rough pace.

Shotaro seemed to be in heaven as Lucas abused his throat, tears streaming down his cheeks as Lucas’s huge dick pounded into his waiting mouth. Reaching out, Shotaro his hand over Lucas’s toned stomach, admiring the firm muscles.

“Shit.” Lucas grunted, climbing to his feet so he could thrust even harder into Shotaro’s mouth.

Drool spilled down Shotaro’s chin as the boy moaned around the fat dick, the new angle causing Lucas to go even further down Shotaro’s throat. Lucas was lost in pleasure as he hammered away, Shotaro happily gulping down every drop of precum that Lucas leaked into his mouth.

Lucas spent another few minutes thoroughly ruining Shotaro’s throat when he felt himself getting close. Not wanting to cum before getting a chance to try the younger’s juicy ass, Lucas pulled his cock out with a pop.

“Why’d you stop?” Shotaro asked, staring up at Lucas from his spot on the carpet.

“Because now that I’ve had my fun with your mouth,” Lucas replied huskily, pulling Shotaro to his feet and positioning the younger on his hands and knees on the couch. “I’m gonna give this nice ass the same treatment.”

Shotaro whined, the sound only getting louder as Lucas gave his ass a hard smack. Lucas chuckled and skillfully stripped the boy before giving Shotaro’s round ass cheeks a firm squeeze. 

“Please.” Shotaro whined, turning back to look over at Lucas. “I need you inside me now. And don’t be gentle.”

Lucas growled at the words, positioning his glistening cock head at Shotaro’s puckered hole and shoving all nine inches into the boy with a single thrust. Shotaro keened and arched his back, his hole felt so tight Lucas was worried he might have hurt the boy.

However his fears were squashed when Shotaro let out a loud moan and turned to look at him again, pupils blown wide with lust. Lucas knew what to do, slowly pulling back until just the tip was left inside and waiting until Shotaro squirmed with need before suddenly slamming his cock back into the boy.

Shotaro screamed with pleasure, burying his face in the couch’s pillows as Lucas started ruthlessly hammering into him. Lucas couldn’t believe how good Shotaro’s ass felt, spreading the boy’s firm cheeks to see Shotaro’s hole stretched around his thick cock. Lucas growled at the sight, loving how Shotaro’s hole seemed to cling to Lucas’s dick, as if the boy’s ass didn’t want to let a single inch leave. 

“Fuck, come here.” Lucas grunted, pulling out of Shotaro and dragging the boy off the couch. Shotaro whined at the emptiness in his hole but Lucas ignored him, laying Shotaro face up on the carpet before spreading the boy’s legs and plunging himself back into the younger’s unbelievable ass.

Shotaro whined as he was filled once more, tight hole sucking Lucas back inside. Lucas draped Shotaro’s legs over his shoulders and resumed his rough pace, bending the boy in half as he wrecked the younger’s hole.   
Lucas took advantage of the new position to look over Shotaro’s body. The younger was slim but muscular, he had nice abs even if they weren’t as prominent as Lucas’s and his dick was just about as big as Lucas expected. All in all, Lucas couldn’t deny the boy was attractive.

Leaning forward, Lucas kissed Shotaro passionately, the younger eagerly kissing back. Lucas swallowed the whines of pleasure Shotaro let out. However Shotaro quickly broke the kiss to arch his back and let out a howl of pleasure, Lucas quickly realizing he’d found the boy’s prostate. Loving the reaction, Lucas angled his hips and drove his cock into Shotaro’s sweet spot with each thrust, making the younger wild with desire.

“Harder! More! Yes!” Shotaro chanted like a mantra, grabbing onto his aching cock and beginning to jerk himself off furiously. 

Lucas however had an idea, grabbing Shotaro’s hand and pulling it away from his leaking cock. Lucas pinned Shotaro’s wrists to the carpet, keeping the boy still as he pounded into his tight hole. 

“You wanna cum.” Lucas growled, “You’re gonna cum from just my cock like a good slut.”

Shotaro whined desperately at the words but made no efforts to break free of Lucas’s grip, letting the older do whatever he pleased. Wanting to see just how far he could push the boy, Lucas started thrusting harder into Shotaro’s prostate, the younger’s eyes rolling back in pleasure as his dick begged for release.

To both boy’s amazement, Shotaro’s cock started twitching violently and soon he was pumping rope after rope of cum onto his stomach. Lucas watched in amazement as the boy came without being touched, thrusts slowing down as he watched cum start to pool in the ridges of Shotaro’s abs.

Lucas was quickly brought back to his own aching dick when he felt Shotaro clamp down around him, the boy’s hole spasming as his orgasm washed over him. Placing a hand on either side of Shotaro’s head, Lucas started hammering into Shotaro with abandon, chasing his own orgasm in the heavenly walls of the boy’s ass.

“Cum in me.” Shotaro gasped out, sensing Lucas was close.

Lucas growled at the words, giving three more hard thrusts before slamming balls deep into Shotaro and emptying his balls into the boy’s twitching hole. Shotaro let out a long moan as he felt Lucas’s cum fill him, loving the way the hot liquid painted his insides.

Panting heavily, Lucas carefully pulled out. Unable to resist the urge, Lucas leaned in to get a look at Shotaro’s hole and let out a low moan as he watched a small bead of cum leak out of the tight entrance.

Climbing to his feet, Lucas helped Shotaro up and the pair collapsed onto the couch, still trying to calm their breathing. Feeling exhausted after the brutal fucking he’d recieved, Shotaro laid down and curled up on the leather sofa.

“That was fun.” Lucas said after a minute, getting to his feet and pulling on his clothes. “Welcome to the group.”

“Thanks.” Shotaro mumbled, barely managing to open his eyes enough to see Lucas drape a blanket over him.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there's no smut for the new members so I figured why not write some.
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
